My Questions
by granger malfoy 93
Summary: Hermione was facing fate worse than death. she was at a detention, with Malfoy! he don't want to help, and he keep messing her around. what more could be worse? One-shot! Its funny... I think.. hehe... just read it okay :


**(A/N) Another Dramione one-shot.. I decided to write it all in dialog. Harry Potter and his entire universe belong to the wonderful and creative JK. I own my own life haha!!**

_Detention. 5 pm in the evening._

" Stupid idiotic Trelawney! How dare she!! Wait till my father hear about this!"

"oh yeah, Malfoy! Go home to the bloody manor and cry to your death eater daddy like a little baby!"

" shut it Granger!! I'm not in the mood to talk to a lower status right now."

" oh, if I my ask my little oh-so-called-pureblood-my-ass prince, who is this pitiful lower status are you talking about?!"

" you really that dumb?"

" foul evil little ferret!"

" filthy little MUDBLOOD!"

" go to hell! Malfoy!"

" I'm too good to go there."

" Hah! You're good at making people life miserable! Mine included!"

" and I never intended to stop!"

" gah! Just shut up and stay away from me! If you don't want to help me clean this room, you just stay there and be quite!!"

" my pleasure!"

_**2 hours later….**_

" go to sleep…… go to sleep…… go to sleep my filthy mudblood…."

" god! Malfoy! Will you stop singing that song!!"

" Go to sleep…… go to sleep….. lala lalalala la……"

" for Merlin sake Malfoy! If one more word came out from that horrible big mouth of yours, I swear to god I will hex you badly until the sight of Snape wearing an underwear will be a better sight to everyone!"

" oh is that really Granger! Is that a treat?"

" YES! JUST STAY AWAY AND BE FUCKING QUITE!!!"

_**5 minutes later....**_

" What colour do you think Snape's underwear will be? PINK? It Pops out his eyes for sure. "

" I'm warning you Malfoy…"

" When you say underwear, does boxers included? And I do hope he wears a bra as well! Wohhoo!!! and i hope its Purple!!!! with Teddy bears and cute little flowers!"

" Malfoy….."

" ba ba black sheep have you any wool!!! oh no! no! no! Old Mcdonals had a farm E I E I O!!!!"

" AAAHH!!! That's it!!!" _(_ _stood up abruptly and ran towards Malfoy with her wand in her hand, and with a death glares in her chestnut eyes.)_

" AHHH!!!! Mudblood lunatic escaped from Azkaban!!! HELP!!!! SOMEBODY!!! POTTY! WEASEL!!!! YOUR FRIEND HAD GONE INSANE!!!" _(running circle around the room)_

" I"LL SWEAR I"LL KILL YOU!!!!"

" I'm too young to die!"

" better now than never!"

" WAIT!"

" WHAT?! "

" do you really want to kill me? Today? right here and now?"

" scared Malfoy?"

" keep on dreaming Granger!"

" Okay," _( pointing her wand at Draco) _

" NO! NO! NO! STOP!"

" any last words???"

" what last word?"

" LAST WORDS BEFORE YOU DIE! GOD!"

" yeah… in fact I have."

" oh really, spit it out while you can."

" is it true that you have a crush on me?"

" WHAT!!!!!"

_(smirking) _" just admit it Granger. I'll understand. I'm hard to resist!"

" Where the fucking bloody hell did you heard that from???!!!!"

" I have my sources."

" hah! ME, YOU??? one word! EEWWWWW!!!!!!"

" was that even a word?"

" Whatever Malfoy!!! I hate you and you know it! what do you think I am? A dumb Squirrel that's willing to go out with a snobbish ferret like you??? I'd rather go out with Argus Filch!"

" that dumb head over me? I don't think so"

" well then you got to accept the painful truth"

" god Granger !! that guy make love with his own cat!"

" so, I think he's a better person that you! and beside, Mrs Norris is a really nice cat."

" i never thought you were that low, Granger."

" at least I'm higher than you! FERRET!"

" prove it!"

" prove what?"

" Prove to me that you like that hairy old man that think his cat's tits are better than any living creature on the planet, over the great sex god of Slytherin himself."

" I'll do no such thing! Thank you very much!"

" that just answered my question."

" what question?"

" that you has a crush on me."

" I do certainly not!"

"do to"

" DO NOT!"

"DO TO!"

" NO!"

" YES!"

" NEVER!"

" FOREVER AND EVER BABE!"

" What the bloody hell is wrong with you!!!"

" Nothing! I'm being my gorgeous self."

" gorgeous my ass!"

" so, that means you hate me?"

" with all my heart!"

" you want to kill me?"

" everyday!"

" Hate being near me?"

" absolutely yes!"

" don't have a crush on me?"

" yes!"

" want me to leave you alone?"

"YES!"

" love seeing me suffer."

"OH YES!!"

" you rather see Snape Naked than admitting that you like me.."

" YES!"

" and if I say I want to kiss, you, you will say…"

"ABSOLUTELY YES!"

" OKAY!"

"WAIT! WHAT!!!"

_Before she could even said another word, Draco Malfoy had pressed his lips gently on hers. She wanted to resist at first, but somehow couldn't…_

" mmmmm….." _( quickly realized what was happening, and pushed him away)_

" what?"

" you bloody ferret! What have you done!"

" um… I kissed you…"

_( turned bright red) _" you foul evil little cockroach!"

" admit you liked it!"

" never in my whole life!!"

" whatever you say, love."

" you're unbelievable!"

"I know…"

" urgh!!!!"

_Hermione turned around quickly and stormed out of the room leaving the smirking Malfoy behind. Blushing as hell...._

" I know you liked it…. and that answered all my questions…"

**(A/N) okay, its short, I know.. but I like writing it! and I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I do... Oh, and please review!!! **


End file.
